Fire Princess Ameiko
Ameiko is a female human firebender living in the Fire Nation Capitol, serving as steward to the throne while her sister, the Fire Lord, is away in Republic City playing council with the rest of the world's leaders.She is both respected and feared across the world as one of, if not, the most powerful and dangerous firebender in the world. She has recently gone missing, leaving the throne to the Fire Nation empty. OOC WARNING! Beyond this point, only information in the section labeled 'Rumors' is common knowledge! Everything else must either be learned from Ameiko herself, or those that would know it (family or people she's confided in). Early Life Ameiko was born two years after the birth of her older sister, Lyrik, and is the second and final child of Fire Lord Rozin and his wife, Akane. Even before she could walk, Ameiko had displayed that she would be a very talented firebender, sneezing and burping flames randomly as an infant. As soon as she could walk, her training began, much to her delight, and soon, within her first year, she surpassed her older sister in skill, despite Lyrik being very talented in her own right. As they grew older, the sisters never really had a competitive relationship, but rather, a very loving and fun-filled one. They spent almost every waking moment together, training, playing, and exploring the city they called home. Many of the older residents of the Fire Nation Capitol will remember a better time, when Ameiko was a lovely, cheery and kind girl, instead of disturbed and demented like she had become. As her training continued, Ameiko finally mastered firebending long ahead of schedule at the age of 8. And while she would never admit it, Ameiko is pretty certain that this early graduation from training made Lyrik quite jealous. Ameiko continued to astound her family, peers, and people when she invented a new move two years later, which she dubbed The Fire Cloak. She used this move for the first time in actual combat not long after, when a traveler all the way from Republic City challenged her to an unofficial (non-lethal, essentially) Agni Kai, with the consent of her parents. He had heard of this girl, who was supposed to be a firebending prodigy, and he had to witness it for himself. As he threw his first blow, she ignited her fire cloak and dove headfirst through the blast and defeated him with a quick pair of blasts, one from a jab, the other from a front-flip down-kick. It was this first fight in which she developed a thirst for combat, driving her to seek further training in various weapons and unarmed martial techniques, as well as schooling in the art of tactical and strategical warfare. Her natural grace and dexterity ensured her success in non-bending combat, and her acute sense for details and stunning intellect allowed her to graduate from military school with flying colors. All this while still training with herself every day firebending, trying to master lightning generation. By the age of 12, she succeeded. All of this success, however, would do little to cast a light in the dark times that lay ahead. Snap Several theories exist as to what exactly caused Ameiko's personality to shift so dramatically. Some believe it was the simultaneous death of her parents, but her shift happened long before that, as her parents actually came to increasingly fear, pity, and worry for their daughter, the more and more unstable and violent she became. Others believe that Ameiko became possessed by a dark spirit, perhaps Vaatu himself, overjoyed that the Avatar has been destroyed, and attempting to spread his chaos through her. However, the real story begins many years before her mental state began to noticeably decline. As a young girl, Ameiko and her older sister would often play and train together. They were nearly inseparable. Ameiko knew that Lyrik would be next in line as Fire Lord, and was so very excited to grow up to be her number two. Her right hand lady, as it were. It was safe to assume that Ameiko not only loved her sister, but worshiped her. But as it became increasingly clearer to Ameiko that she was far superior in both skill and mental prowess, as far as raw calculation was involved, the girl began to lose more and more faith in her big sister's ability for future rule. This creeping doubt subconsciously took root in the back of Ameiko's mind, remaining hidden for many years, even to her. When Ameiko turned 14, she was suddenly called crashing back to that idea, that maybe Lyrik wasn't fit to rule, and she began to formulate a plan. A plan to rob Lyrik of her birthright. And even though she no longer loved her sister, she never gave anyone any idea to think that. Yes Ameiko didn't play anymore, yes she was very violent, prone to outbursts, but no one knew why. No one could guess that it was because she no longer loved her family. No one could guess what she would do next. The death of her parents was no accident, like it had been made to appear. Lyrik's suspected involvement was no accident either. The very whispers of murder, of usurpation, were subtly placed by Ameiko herself. Current Life With Lyrik as the new Fire Lord, and her plan to have Lyrik framed for her parent's murder failed, Ameiko now simply serves as the steward to the throne. Fire Princess by birth only, she lazily watches over the Fire Nation from the palace, meditating in the gardens by herself. Training on the lip of the dormant volcano every morning. Every so often, Lyrik will visit home and Ameiko will put on a smile and play the sister role, despite Lyrik having heard about Ameiko's monstrous treatment of her subjects on the random occasions. These visits torment the Princess's mind and are frequently followed by violent and often destructive outbursts. The following are the details from a missing persons poster that can be found all throughout the Fire Nation: Missing: Ameiko, Fire Princess to the Fire Nation! The Princess was last seen leaving the palace for her daily training routine on the lip of the Caldera. If you have any information as to her whereabouts or about the disappearance itself, speak up! Report it to any member of the local police, any military official, royal guard, or palace guard. Any and all information will be rewarded! 500 yuan for any information regarding the Princess and her disappearance. Personality Ameiko is, since her mental snap many years ago, a strange combination of highly unstable and at peace. She realizes that real firebending power and lightning generation comes from calm collected breathing, not muscle and rage, so she employs this, keeping calm through daily meditation and breathing exercises. Knowing full well that she is unrivaled in combat, she continues to train to both maintain that unrivaled-ness, while also trying to become stronger, showing a dedication to what she considers art. She has proven to also be a highly intelligent tactician, defeating aged generals in various war games, time and time again. Despite her mind being calm and collected, Ameiko's heart is a veritable maelstrom of turmoil and passion, burning with a sourceless need for violence, bringing new meaning to the phrase, 'method to the madness'. Skills and Abilities Ameiko is a prodigious firebender, mastering the art by the age of 8 years old. She is also considered by many to be a master in the art of martial combat as well as war in general, being a master fighter, tactician, and strategist. Firebending and the Fire Cloak Ameiko is a master firebender, having fought and and never been defeated, even when faced against others who claim to be the best in the world, leading her and many to believe her to have become the best. After mastery came at age 8, she used her dedication for the art to further advance her skills by creating a new technique in two short years by the time she was 10. This technique would be known as the Fire Cloak, and has since become her signature move. Fire Cloak is a move that covers the user's body in their own fire, (though keeping it minimal distance away from their skin, so as not to cause damage to oneself) and provides moderate protection from enemy bender attacks. It is near useless against physical weapons. However, with Ameiko being the only one to have mastered this technique so far, and her fire being the spirit induced Black Fire, she runs no risk of harming herself. Lightning Generation Like many powerful firebenders who have obtained peace of mind, Ameiko is a skilled lightningbender, having mastered it by age 12. She is deadly accurate with lightning bolts, and very quick in its generation, capable of going through the motions of separating the energies within her in the blink of an eye. Martial Training Not only a master in the bending arts, Ameiko's body is as deadly as her fire. She is trained in various styles of martial arts, unarmed and armed. She prefers neither, with the intent that she be equally skilled in every weapon she uses. Though from watching her, it would seem that her favorite weapon is a strange wavy weapon, halfway between a spear and a sword. When utilizing weapons Ameiko will often use them as conduits for her firebending as well, both covering them in flame and creating blasts with them. However, she is just as, if not more deadly in situations when her bending is unusable, due to people underestimating her, thinking all she can do is firebend. Black Fire The Fire Princess is the only firebender alive who possesses Black firebending, having received it from contact with an ancient spirit who came to her in her dreams. As a result of this dream, she received a strange tattoo of the spirit on her shoulder, and can now create black fire with her bending. Rumors These are all RUMORS. Some will have truth to them, and some won't. But they are all common knowledge if you're asking around about Ameiko. The following are various rumors that can be heard all over the world: *The Fire Princess, Ameiko is a dangerous, insane sociopath who wants nothing more than to see the world burn by her her hand. *She was born with a tiny fragment of the great spirit Vaatu within her soul. *She bargained with Vaatu to become so powerful at firebending. *She is the most powerful firebender in the world. No one has defeated her in official combat (her training as a child obviously does not count). *Her heart is as cold as ice, hard as stone, and black as night. *She has recently gone missing, but no one is particularly saddened or worried, except, perhaps, her sister. *She used to be a sweet little girl. Some believe the death of her parents cause her change. Some believe she changed before it, and that she murdered her parents. *She plans to murder her sister to become Fire Lord. The Order of the Black Lotus OOC knowledge known only by Ameiko! Ameiko's gradual shift away from chaos and the lust for mindless destruction has given her an idea. She still wishes to see most of the world destroyed in hellfire, but she realizes that she will most likely need help in order to accomplish this, exceptional though she is. A possible means to this end is to create a brand new secret order: The Order of the Black Lotus. Whereas the White Lotus pursues knowledge and the preservation of all things beautiful, and the Red Lotus desires freedom and anarchy, The Black Lotus desires the destruction and death of the civilized world. She must find like-minded persons to join her new society, and to help her see her dreams through to the end. Being the Black Lotus' only member, she has decided to make Ba Sing Se her first target, and is currently travelling there. Category:Character Category:PC Category:Human Category:Bender Category:Independant Category:Fire Nation